Eddie's Birthday
" " is the thirty-eighth episode of Hollywood Heights. It first aired on Nick at Nite in the United States on August 8, 2012 and received 0.659 million viewers. Plot Eddie writes songs with Loren on his birthday and asks her if he should give Chloe another chance. Tyler is tired of playing by the rules of Chloe's game. Nora is worried about Loren's feelings for Eddie and Max doesn't want Eddie to lead Loren on. Extended Plot Loren shows Nora the pic of her and Eddie and Nora warns her to approach with caution. It's Eddie’s birthday! Tyler slept over at Chloe's without actually doing anything. Chloe won’t give up on trying to get back Eddie. Not wanting to be her second choice, Tyler leaves, very maturely. Kelly calls Loren to work on music, and she also presses Loren for some new stuff. Traci is making Jake feel guilty about Kelly. Traci invites Kelly to lunch, and she's acting weird around her, too. Jackie finds out Chloe bought a super expensive watch for Eddie’s birthday. Jackie’s worried that Chloe's going to get into a super huge debt with all the spending and none of the earning. Loren wants Cam to know she’s not dating Eddie, even though the tabloids are all over it, but he’s not believing it. Adam found Beth but Mel doesn’t want to hurt her mom by finding her. Eddie visits Jake, thanking him for the car the label got for him. Eddie sent a car for Loren at school and all the other students freak out. Cam and Adriana look super jealous, but obviously for different reasons. Adriana’s acting like Loren’s friendship with Eddie is supposed to be hers and plots to bring her down. Loren gets to the apartment complex and remembers the doorman’s (who didn’t get fired) name. Eddie answers the door and Loren gives him a song writing notebook, which he very much likes, with the lyrics she tweeted him in the front to inspire him. Jeffrey brings up the present from Chloe, interrupting their moment. He opens it in front of Loren and they see that it’s a Rolex and he tells her that he's going to return it. Jackie visits Tyler to tell him to get Chloe back because she needs him so much. Traci and Kelly are eating and Kelly’s paranoia is making her act weird around Traci. Eddie plays Loren a song and she tells him that it's his birthday but he’s serenading her. He tells her that he misses Chloe and Loren tries to rationalize it for him. He asks her if he should give Chloe another chance. Max visits Eddie while Loren’s there and Max tells her to stay while he presents to Eddie a Martin Guitar that he used to play when he was famous. Adriana’s talking to Phil ‘covertly’ about the break in. Her friend wants in on the ‘capers.’ Max loves Eddie’s song and the new direction he’s going in. They invite Loren out to dinner, and her mother. Nora’s excited about dinner and the fact that Loren hasn’t ‘hooked up’ with Eddie. Max questions Eddie about Loren and their relationship, hinting at the mutual feelings they have for each other. He doesn't want to see Loren get hurt and cautions Eddie not to lead her on. Jake wants to set up a meeting with Loren to pep talk her for Kelly. Kelly gets flustered after hugging him and runs out. Traci’s suspicious of why Kelly came home early. Nora questions Loren about whether she wants to ‘hook up’ with Eddie. She tells Nora that she likes him, a lot, in a different way than before she got to know him. Nora thinks that Loren is young and inexperienced and could get hurt by Eddie. Jackie is still begging Tyler to save Chloe. Jackie threatens Tyler with the car crash if he doesn’t help her. Then she tries to bribe him with a new motorcycle. We see Loren getting ready for dinner and the episode ends. Cast *Cody Longo as Eddie Duran *Brittany Underwood as Loren Tate *Daphne Ashbrook as Jackie Kowalski *Brandon Bell as Jake Madsen *Ashley Holliday as Melissa Sanders *Shannon Kane as Traci Madsen *Hunter King as Adriana Masters *Nick Krause as Adam *Yara Martinez as Kelly *Melissa Ordway as Chloe Carter *Justin Wilczynski as Tyler Rorke *Jama Williamson as Nora Tate *Carlos Ponce as Max Duran *Kelli Goss as Kim *Wyatt Nash as Cameron *Christopher Goodman as Jeffrey *Joe Reegan as Steven Songs featured Zara Phillips - Hold On (23:58 – Traci & Kelly at the café) Twirl - It Girl (28:54 – Adriana & Kim at the café) Katt Rockell - Oh My My (40:00 – Loren gets ready for dinner) All times are based on the episodes available on iTunes Trivia *The same people who wrote "Melissa's Birthday" wrote this episode. *'Goof': When Chloe was looking at Eddie's Twitter page, it said "Edit your profile" as if she was logged into his account. Gallery Jackie ep 38.png Mel ep 38.png Loren ep 38.png Driver ep 38.png Eddie ep 38.png Eddie baloon ep 38.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Aired Episodes